Viva Las Vegas
by Sehrezad
Summary: Just a silly little story about what could have happened between the episodes “The Instincts” and “Memoriam”. Written for the Gone Country Challenge. Emily-Morgan


**Viva Las Vegas**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything__, neither the show, nor the song._

_Summary: Just a silly little story about__ what could have happened between the episodes "The Instincts" and "Memoriam". Written for the Gone Country Challenge._

***

"She said 'Yes!' and I said 'Wow!' She said 'When?' and I said 'How about right now? Love can't wait.' Then I asked if she believed in fate and she said 'Yes.'" - **Chad Brock **(_She Said Yes_)

***

The team was sitting in a restaurant in Las Vegas chatting happily about anything that came into their minds. It was a fairly rare occasion but right now they were enjoying the carefree mood that had settled on them after a successfully closed case. Even Hotch seemed to have let down his walls and been enjoying his time with the team.

They were laughing heartily on old anecdotes and maybe even older jokes. Rossi seemed to be in his element while sharing his stories with his friends who clung on his every word. Only JJ seemed a little less noisier than usual but she made good use of her friends inattentiveness and was snatching the food from the plates which were within her reach. Only Emily was giving her amused looks while Rossi's and Morgan's plates began emptier and emptier by the minute. But she didn't say anything.

It was nearing midnight when they stood up to return to their hotel. It took them a while as they had decided to take a walk but finally they reach their destination. JJ was walking between Rossi and Hotch clinging to their arms while Emily and Morgan were hanging back a little talking quietly. However, the two of them stopped before entering the building.

"Hey, guys!" Morgan called out to the others. "We're walking a little more. I think the wine is going to my head."

"That's alright, kids." Rossi told them. "But don't forget that we are leaving early."

"Of course, Mum." Emily was rolling her eyes next to Morgan. "We'll back in an hour."

"Have fun!" Hotch said with a little smile before they turned and left the lovebirds behind.

It was an open secret within the team that Emily and Morgan were together. Even the two lovers knew that the others knew about them but nobody said anything. That was the way it went…

After their friends had disappeared behind the doors, Morgan put his arm around Emily's waist and they began to walk slowly. It was a beautiful night and they enjoyed just strolling in the crowd looking at the bright signs above the busy casinos, which gave the night such an atmosphere that couldn't be found anywhere else. It was magical.

They reached a crossing and stopped to wait for the red light to turn into green.

"So, Princess…" Morgan pulled Emily into his embrace. "Did you have a good night?"

"Yes." She answered bringing her hands to his chest. "It was really good. I can't even remember when was the last time we came together without any work to worry about."

"Yeah. We should do it more often." Morgan answered and reached up to caress Emily's cheek. He looked into her dark brown eyes and suddenly a strange feeling attacked him. He felt an unexplainable urge to have her next to him all the time. He wanted to wake up next to her every morning and he wanted to go to work with her. And at the end of the day he wanted to take her home and make her dinner then go to bed with her and hold her in his arms… He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her as simple as it was.

"Marry me?" He suddenly blurted out surprising both Emily and himself. He suddenly felt scared, although not because he had said those words aloud, but because of Emily's response. He might have just screwed everything up.

"Okay." Looking into her now smiling eyes which were made even brighter by the colorful lights, he lost all eloquence and only a silent "wow" could leave his lips. He crushed his smiling lips at hers and kissed her passionately while the crowd around them began to move after the light had switched to green.

"When?" After coming up for air and leaning their foreheads to the other's, it was Emily who surprised both of them by her question.

"What about right now?" Emily felt so lightheaded that she couldn't say anything. She just nodded and let Morgan pull her into a tight embrace. They were going to get married… in Las Vegas… Emily's dream was going to come true… and she couldn't be happier.

***

After paying to the driver they stepped out of the taxi but they quickly found themselves rooted to the spot. Suddenly Morgan felt ridiculous just for looking down the brightly lit street of wedding chapels but when he heard Emily's excited squeal he decided that it was not that bad after all.

"That's so cool!" Emily exclaimed excitedly, quite out of character, and began to pull her bemused boyfriend after her down the street. "So what do you think?" She turned to the man with a wide smile on her face. "Which one?"

"Well, I don't really know what to think." He answered unsurely but then he stopped abruptly as something occurred to him. How could he have forgotten it! A smile appeared on his face. "Come on! I have an idea."

Emily let herself to be led trough the crowd of people. She felt like a little girl on Halloween's night as they passed strange and even stranger people on their way. She saw at least a dozen Elvis Presley, some clowns, vampires, knights and punks and even aliens. And maybe she bumped into Cleopatra once…

"Here we are!" Morgan stated proudly as they came to a halt and Emily's mouth fell open.

"I can't believe it!" She was awestruck. "You remembered?" Once she shared her crazy idea of a wedding with him which she had come up with after a fight with her mother about her personal life. First she just wanted to piss off her mother but after a time she found herself quite attracted to the idea. And now here she was…

"Of course, I did." He pulled her closer as a happily singing crowd of cowboys and cowgirls passed them. "So? You're ready?" He asked Emily, who instead of an answer just pulled him down and kissed him.

"I love you, Derek Morgan!"

"I love you, too, Em." And with that they started towards the chapel where a Starfleet officer greeted them.

***

When Morgan woke up the next morning he felt the luckiest man on Earth. That was until he tried to wake up Emily who was lying sprawled out next to him. He began to trail kisses down her bare back but instead of a sexy moan, he loved to hear so much, he got only a muffled "go away". He chuckled into her back.

"Well, Sweetheart, I definitely like being a married man." With that he sat up looking down his new wife who had begun to stir. She turned her head to face him and looked at him with one eye. She closed it quickly, though, as the sunlight was too bright for her already aching head.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled as she cuddled closer to him. "My head's killing me."

"Well, that's the least that could be expected after last night." He stated matter-of-factly still smiling down at Emily who seemed to have quite a hangover. Morgan, however, didn't appear to feel any worse after having downed a great number of shots the previous night.

"Why did we buy those bottles of vodka, by the way?" Emily whined burying her face into the sheet.

"To celebrate." He stated again and his smile grew even larger as he looked down at his gold band.

"Oh…" Morgan could hear Emily groan. "Next time just settle for the mind-blowing sex, alright?" He chuckled again and patted her back sympathetically.

"Come here!" He told her as he sank down in the bed to lie on his back. Emily settled down in his arms and sighed contentedly. She was so happy. If only that head would let her alone. "You know that we have to go down sometime soon?"

"Way to ruin my good mood, Derek."

"What good mood?" Morgan asked amused. "You are quite grumpy for a newlywed if you ask me."

"Well, if you want to know I was just enjoying myself."

"Alright then." He said laughing a little. He let her lie for a little longer then spoke up again. "I hate to kill your mood, Emily, but we really have to get up."

He was taken by surprise when Emily's head suddenly snapped up and she looked at him with narrowed eyes. Well, as he said, he liked to be married.

"You are mean." She stated simply then began to climb out of bed. Morgan grabbed her arm, though, and pulled her back so that she was lying partly on top of him. He gave her a smug smile and Emily rolled her eyes in advance to his smartass remark which would undoubtedly come.

"But you love me nonetheless." Emily so wanted to tell him some smart retort but quickly decided against it.

"Of course, Sweet Pea." She answered sweetly, maybe too sweetly, as she gave him a peck on his nose and an evil smirk appeared on her face. "But I so want to see it when you tell Garcia that we've got married without her being there." And with that she got up to take a shower leaving Morgan frightened to death in the bed.

"Viva Las Vegas!" He said not so enthusiastically as he imagined the tortures he would have to endure once back in DC.

**THE END**

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
